¿Qué diría mi padre?
by Sole Cheney
Summary: Ellos son los que desatan ese frenesí de emociones insuperables cada vez que los miro... Porque después de todos los momentos duros, de sufrimiento, de ira, de frustración, de impotencia, sé que cuento con ellos que siempre van a estar apoyándome.


**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball_ es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué diría mi padre?**_

* * *

 _Esto es inconcebible. ¿Cómo es que yo, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, terminé en esta situación? Esperando a que esos dos decidan qué comprar... Cierto, a causa de esa estúpida promesa._

 _¿Qué diría mi padre si supiera que en vez de estar entrenando para hacerme más fuerte sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo en una tienda de ropa? ¡Una maldita tienda de ropa! ¡Qué vergüenza!... Seguramente eso mismo me diría, que soy una vergüenza para la familia real y para mi pueblo guerrero._

Vegeta mira al pequeño causante de sus males actuales. Lo ve observando dos camisas con mirada indecisa, examinando cada detalle de las mismas, como buscando quisquillosamente algo de malo en alguna que le facilite la elección, hasta que finalmente se dirige con una de ellas hasta un probador.

Su mujer peliazul cierra la cortina del probador deslizándola hacia un costado y, mientras espera a su hijo, lo mira fijamente. El brillo en su mirada la delata, está tan feliz de que él los acompañe en esas mini-vacaciones, tanta es su alegría que no puede contenerse. Como científica curiosa y ansiosa de conocimiento necesita saber el motivo de la decisión de su esposo.

 _\- Sólo estoy cumpliendo una promesa. -_

 _Que patético soy... ¿Qué diría mi padre si supiera que estoy haciendo y, lo peor de todo, cumpliendo promesas a un mocoso? ¿Desde cuándo el príncipe de los Saiyajin se rebaja a tales actos? Son las sabandijas de este asqueroso mundo las que deberían servirme y obedecerme._

De repente sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por su esposa que se acerca y recarga su delicado rostro en uno de sus fuertes brazos. La mira de reojo y se queda observándola por unos cortos segundos.

 _¿Qué diría mi padre si viera que mi esposa no es una gran guerrera como las que había en nuestro planeta? Seguramente me diría que yo estaba destinado a estar con una mujer poderosa para que mi descendencia siguiera manteniendo el mejor linaje de nuestra raza. Que es completamente inadmisible que la madre de mi hijo sea una terrícola sin un mísero rastro de poder de pelea ._

Chista enojado y aleja su brazo de ella de forma brusca, haciéndola enojar. Sabe que las muestras de cariño no son lo suyo, y mucho menos en público. Pero es tan terca, con el pasar de los años no presenta signos de rendirse ante la actitud arisca de su hombre.

En ese momento la cortina del probador se abre dejando ver al pequeño con su nueva camisa y su rostro lleno de satisfacción al ver lo bien que le queda. En ese aspecto es igual a su madre, se preocupa mucho por su vestimenta.

 _\- ¡Mira esos botones! -_

Lo reprende casi a los gritos. El niño sólo se mira y ríe al darse cuenta de que su prenda está mal abrochada, y con sus manos ágiles se apresura a enmendar su error. Entonces observa al niño como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

 _¿Qué diría mi padre si viera que mi hijo no es más que una criatura malcriada? Seguramente primero me recalcaría el hecho de que sus ojos y su cabello no son oscuros como los nuestros. Luego me diría que lo obligue a dejar esas tonterías sin sentido y lo ponga raya. Que lo lleve por el universo para que aprenda a conquistar mundos, para que con el pasar del tiempo esparza por el cosmos el terror que inspira la realeza de los saiyajin, los guerreros más poderosos. Que lo prepare para gobernar a su raza, que lo transforme en un hombre despiadado, ambicioso y sin sentimientos de culpa. Alguien digno del trono del Rey Vegeta._

Finalmente, ya se está terminando su martirio en esa tienda. Su mujer está haciendo la fila, junto a su hijo, para realizar el pago de las cosas escogidas. En ese momento los recorre de arriba a abajo con la mirada desde la puerta del local, impaciente por salir. Los mira a ellos dos y no puede creer que son su familia.

Nunca sabría que hubiera dicho su padre si estuviera presente, pero hay algo de lo cual si está seguro... está seguro de lo que él le diría al rey.

 _Quizás ellos no son lo que tenías planeado para mi. Quizás mi mujer no es una guerrera con un increíble poder ni habilidades de pelea, pero es una científica brillante sin la cual la Tierra no estaría a salvo, porque ella con su astucia e intelecto ha aportado mucho más que varios guerreros inútiles de este inmundo planeta. Porque su carácter fuerte y su determinación han sido un pilar muy importante para mi. Porque si esa odiosa terrícola no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino me habría perdido demasiadas experiencias y sentimientos que creí que sólo pertenecían a los débiles, pero no es así. Los sentimientos que ahora forman parte de mi esencia son los que me hacen más fuerte._

 _Quizás mi hijo no es el nieto que te hubiera gustado tener, pero aún así es absolutamente maravilloso. Es tan inteligente como su madre y tan poderoso como yo. Es su transformación en el guerrero legendario lo que me trajo a esta situación. ¿Puedes creerlo? El mocoso es un guerrero formidable, y tiene una nobleza que lo hace único, aunque también posee cierta manía para meterse en problemas._

 _He conquistado muchos planetas y la satisfacción que sentía al aniquilar a otras especies desataba un frenesí incontrolable. Eso me llenaba. Creí que nada jamás superaría esa sensación, pero me equivoqué._

Una vez más vuelve a la realidad al ver como su mujer carga bolsas llenas de cosas innecesarias mientras su hijo parece hacer malabares para que las enormes cajas no se le escapen de las manos. La escucha pedir ayuda de una forma particular, regañándolo. Sólo la ignora como de costumbre y sigue caminando prepotente y despreocupado delante de ellos dos. Lo sacan de sus casillas con la cantidad de cosas que suelen decir o hacer, y que para él son simplemente estupideces. Pero aún así se mantiene al lado de ambos. Suspira resignado y algo agotado mentalmente. Pasa las yemas de sus dedos índice y mayor, de ambas manos, a cada lado de su cabeza y vuelve a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

 _Jamás sabré lo que mi padre me diría, tal vez me diría que perdí mi esencia guerrera, que estoy tirando el esfuerzo de toda una vida a la basura, que ya no soy el orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin y que ni siquiera merezco ese título._

 _Jamás sabre lo que mi padre me diría, pero si sé lo que yo le diría... Que sigo siendo el mismo pero mil veces mejor porque, a pesar de todo, junto a ellos he logrado salir victorioso de las disputas más complicadas. Ellos son los que me dan un motivo real por el cual luchar. Ellos son el verdadero motor de mi incentivo diario. Ellos son los que desatan ese frenesí de emociones insuperables cada vez que los miro, cada vez que ellos me miran o me dicen algo._

Y de la nada escucha como un golpe de una caja desata, cual ficha de dominó, los restantes sonidos de los demás objetos rectangulares. Inhala aire otra vez para llenarse de paciencia y se les acerca. Arrebata las bolsas de las manos de su mujer y se las coloca en los antebrazos. Hace al niño a un lado y toma todas las cajas del suelo.

 _\- ¡Apúrense de una maldita vez que tengo hambre! -_

Y emprende el camino a paso acelerado mientras escucha las pequeñas risas que tratan de mantener con el menor volumen posible para evitar enfadarlo más. Pero no puede enfadarse con ellos.

Sonríe levemente sin que ellos se percaten de esa expresión que rara vez aparece en su rostro. A pesar de todo está seguro que nunca cambiaría el curso que tomó su vida, está feliz con su estado actual.

 _Porque después de todos los momentos duros, de sufrimiento, de ira, de frustración, de impotencia, sé que cuento con ellos que siempre van a estar apoyándome. Nunca cambiaría mis vivencias con mi mujer y mi hijo porque son los que me convirtieron en vencedor en el campo de batalla más duro de todos... la vida._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora.**

¡Hola a todos!

Estaba estudiando para un parcial y de repente me surgió esta idea. Lo sé, son raros mis momentos de inspiración xD La idea no es para nada original pero quise darle una vueltita diferente y espero haberlo logrado, o al menos que guste un poco e.é jaja

Besos a todos.

 _Sole C:_


End file.
